kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Elunarai
'Elune Adore' thumb|left|310px Die Elunarai ist eine Nachtelfengemeinde aus Teldrassil. "Elune'arai" bedeutet grob Übersetzt Kinder Elunes und genauso sehen wir uns alle auch. Folgend findet ihr eine Kurzumschreibung unserer Gemeinschaft. Alle genauen Infos zu Stuktur, Events etc. findet ihr auf unserer G i l d e n h o m e p a g e Gildengeschichte (Kurzfassung) Einst, gründete eine junge Mondpriesterin, die gerade ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, einen kleinen Zusammenschluss weniger Nachtelfen, um den Ursprüngen der Verderbnis, die Teldrassil scheinbar ohne Vorwarnung heimsuchte, näher zu kommen. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass dies weit verwurzelt war und so zogen vier tapfere, junge und auch nicht so junge Nachtelfen in die Welt hinaus, verließen das erste Mal ihre geliebte Heimat und erkundeten voller Staunen und Ehrfurcht Azeroth. Doch die hthumb|left|338pxeimatlichen Belange waren nicht zu übersehen. Die kleine Zusammenkunft wuchs schnell zu einer eigenständigen Schwesternschaft heran, und die Kunde über die Taten und Erfolge der wenigen eifrigen Krieger, erreichte also bald auch die ferne Heimat. So wurde Mondpriesterin Lunariél Al'sha Schattenmond, zurück in die dienste Darnassus' berufen. Die Verderbnis sollte nicht die einzige Bedrohung bleiben und nach Allem, was Lunariél bereits erfahren und bewirkt hatte, betraute die hohe Priesterin sie mit einer ganz besonderen Aufgabe. Aus Vertrauen, aber auch als Herausforderung und Prüfung, für welche die junge Mondpriesterin nun ihres Erachtens bereit war. Astranaar war gefallen! Und es liegt an der Elunarai, die Lage dort wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mittellos und in der völligen Unterzahl brach die Schwesternschaft Elunarai also ins Eschental auf, um so gut es ging dort zu helfen, zu kämpfen, sich um verwundete zu kümmern und gefallenen Brüdern und Schwestern die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Es wartete viel Arbeit, die Tage waren fast ruhelos . . .Vorräte mussten aufgefüllt und die Zerstörten Gebäude notdürftig instand gesetzt werden. Nachdem die Lage selbst in verzweifelter Aussichtslosigkeit, nach viel Kampf und Verletzten wohl nun unter Kontrolle schien und die Elunarai sich bereit für den Aufbruch nach Darnassus machten, ereilte eine weitere Nachtricht die Mondpriesterin im verwüsteten Eschental. Astranaar war gesichert, jedoch lag die Stadt in Trümmern, wie aleft|thumb|190pxusgestorben ist es dort und die zahlreichen Bedrohungen waren bei weitem noch nicht gebannt. Lunariél wurde aus den Diensten Darnassus' entlassen, nicht als Strafe etwa, sondern um als Mondpriesterin Astranaars die Stadt und das Eschental zu altem Glanz zu führen. Somit wurde aus der einfachen Schwesternschaft die Gemeinde Elunarai. Einstehend für den Schutz und den Aufbau Astranaars aber auch des Eschentals. Die Gemeinde wird nach wie vor von Mondpriesterin Schattenmond geführt. Dieser wurden Astranaar sowie Teile des Eschentals anvertraut. Als mentale aber auch militärische Führungskraft kämpft sie nun gemeinsam mit der Gemeinde gegen die Grauen die das Eschental heimzusuchen drohen und erfüllt Tag um Tag ihre Pflichten als Mondpriesterin. Gildenziele Solltet ihr die kleine Geschichtseinlage gelesen haben, ist unser derzeitiges Anliegen wohl offensichtlich. Zu dieser Zeit, bauen wir eine eigenständige Gemeinde in und um Astranaar auf. Dies beinhaltet das tägliche Leben dort, aber auch eine Infrastruktur, mit Händlern, Handwerkern und einfachen Bewohnern, um die Rplerschaft darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es durchaus auch ein "RP Leben" außerhalb von geplanten Plots und Events gibt, nämlich jenes, dass ein jeder unserer Charaktere eigentlich führt. Mit täglichen Pflichten, Bedürfnissen und dem einfachen "alltäglichen" Leben. Dies soll nicht nur in Astranaar oder Darnassus bewerkstelligt werden, um nicht immer alle Nachtelfen in Darnassus zu "stapeln". Langweilig? Nein, das ausspieleft|thumb|400pxlen des "normalen" Lebens ist ganz und gar nicht langweilig, Viele Klassen haben Stapel an täglichen Pflichten, die es zu erfüllen gilt und oftmals trifft man unerwartet auf sehr interessante Personen. Ziel ist es also, eine so feste Gemeinde aufzubauen, dass tatsächlich "jederzeit" jemand an den bestimmtem Orten anzutreffen ist. Die Priesterin, die um Rat gefragt oder der Bericht erstattet werden kann, die Schildwache, die man nach der Lage auf der Straße fragen kann, oder den Handwerker, der gern einen Auftrag entgegen nimmt. Sei es um am Plot teilzunhemen, sich zu Bewerben oder einfach nur für spontanes RP :) Den Städten soll etwas "Leben" eingehaucht werden. Kategorie: Gilde Kategorie: Nachtelfen Kategorie: Allianz